A Lustful Conquest
by MomoCHIKA
Summary: Sinbad has become the ever popular feline of curiosity when it comes to his new interest in the acts of homosexual relationships. It's only too bad Ja'far doesn't want any part of it. Yet, when has that ever stopped the ever popular King of Sindria? [Seme!SinbadXUke!Ja'far;Lemon;Bondage;Oneshot] Poll Winner: Mizaya Zoldyck


**All credit for this anime/manga goes to ****Shinobu Ohtaka. This includes any characters or Magi/****マギ references associated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ja'far, I command you to sleep with me !"<br>"I refuse."  
>Sinbad pouted like a child as he was once again rejected for the sixth time that day. Recently, the King of Sindria had heard of same-sex relationships by overhearing a conversation between two maids, where one expressed distress over her only son coming out to her. At first, Sinbad had ignored the conversation altogether, but had eventually let curiosity get the better of him.<br>Unfortunately, that meant that Ja'far, who was closest to the idiot king, would be asked time and time again to commit the deed with him. It had begun to get so out of hand, that Sinbad would scream it across the courtyard whenever the king saw him, which led to many rumors regarding their "true" relationship.  
>"Why do you always refuse me so quickly! People are already talking; why not give them something to talk about, right?"<br>Ja'far flinched when a hand began to caress his back while he continued to go over precious documents.  
>"If you have so much time to flirt with me, I would appreciate it if you would get some work done! In case you hadn't noticed, I'm swamped here! If that's too much for you to handle, go to a brothel or something! Just leave me out of whatever plan you have going through that stupid head of yours!"<br>Sinbad laughed at Ja'far's annoyance and wrapped his arms around him from behind in a hug, his breath brushing over the smaller man's ear as he spoke.  
>"Ah! I absolutely adore you Ja'far! I love you the best!"<br>Ja'far's face broke out in a deep red flush and immediately pushed Sinbad away. He turned to him with a poor excuse for anger written on his face.  
>"S-Stupid King! Don't breath into my ear! It feels really weird!"<br>Sinbad took in Ja'far's appearance for a few seconds before a smirk made its way onto his face. He advanced towards Ja'far until the advisor's back hit the wall.  
>"What's with the blush, Ja'far? Don't tell me that your ears your achilles heel."<br>Ja'far's blush deepened and he averted his eyes away from Sinbad's.  
>"Y-You know b-better than that! O-Of course its...j-just hot in here!"<br>Sinbad's smirk grew wider at Ja'far's horrible attempt at lying, but decided to play along and see what events would take place now that he had discovered one his conquest's weaknesses. With that thought in mind, Sinbad left Ja'far with a chuckle and exited the office to find something to occupy his time before he made another attempt for his advisor's virtue.

* * *

><p>The nesxt day, Sinbad called in Ja'far for a "meeting" regarding the country of Sindria. However, what he really wanted was a chance to tease his favorite advisor once again. Who knew? Maybe he would find another weakness. Sinbad's thoughts were interrupted by his mark's entrance. Ja'far closed the door behind him and sat at the table with Sinbad.<br>"What is it you wanted to discuss, Sin. If it was something important, wouldn't it also be best that Masrur were here as well?"  
>Sin patted Ja'far's back harshly, making the advisor jump in surprise.<br>"Why so formal Ja'far? You can be casual with me, I don't mind."  
>Ja'far looked to his king with a suspicious glance. Something didn't feel right to him.<br>"Why did you call me so suddenly, Sin? You're far too calm for someone who called for an immediate meeting with me…"  
>Sinbad smiled innocently to Ja'far. Personally, while he felt a thrill for trying to win over someone playing "hard to get", he thought it would be so much easier if Ja'far would be less suspecting.<br>"Nothing in particular, Ja'far. Just thought you could use a break."  
>As he spoke those words, Sinbad popped a green pill into his mouth as well as a gulp of wine. When Ja'far opened his mouth to yell at Sinbad, the king had crushed their lips together and let the contents in his mouth travel to the advisors. Sinbad then used one hand to hold Ja'far's nose while the other held onto the back of his head, so as to keep their lips together. Within almost a minute, Ja'far had swallowed the contents, coughing wildly once he was allowed air to travel to his lungs once again.<br>"I-Idiot King! W-What the hell d-did you…make me…"  
>Ja'far collapsed into the kings waiting arms. Sinbad's smile left his face at seeing the unconscious conquest before him.<br>"Don't hate me, old friend. I'm sure you'll kill me for this later, but you know what they said about the cat and all."

* * *

><p>Ja'far awoke groggy, but he was never much of a morning person to begin with. He tried to rub his eyes, so as to wake himself up, but found both his hands to be tied behind him with his own robe sash.<br>"Sinbad! You bastard, what the hell is this?!"  
>Sinbad appeared from the bathroom completely nude and drying his hair with a small towel. He looked to the tied advisor on his massive bed with amusement and smiled.<br>"Ah, I see you're awake. You were sleeping for a really long time, Ja'far. I almost thought I should start to become worried."  
>Ja'far did not find the king's smile, nor his words, at all comforting. While avoiding having to look at Sinbad's nude body, he struggled to free himself from his own sash, but it felt as though it was only getting tighter. Ja'far's eyes glared daggers at Sinbad. Sinbad shrugged it off and walked over to a chair not far from the bed and continued to dry his hair.<br>"How can your face be so red? You've seen me naked plenty of times before."  
>Ja'far tried to keep his eyes from traveling down Sinbad's muscular figure, but it was proving to be more and more difficult by the minute.<br>"That was under different circumstances, but that's beside the point, Sin. The topic we should be discussing is as to how and why I am tied on your bed! How the hell did I even get here! Last I remember was talking with you in the meeting room before you…you…"  
>Ja'far trailed off as his cheeks inflamed. Sinbad tried to hold back a chuckle at the cute expression Ja'far was displaying. It deemed to be sexier than any woman he had ever bedded.<br>"You mean when I kissed you and you passed out? Well I asked our favorite magician to whip me up a good ole "knock out drug"! She was reluctant at first, but she managed to make it after a few hours of begging."  
>Ja'far was shocked by this news. to think that Yamraiha would even craft such a concoction was beyond what he thought her capable of.<br>"You idiot king! What do think this is, a game?! I have very important work to do! Work, mind you, that you avoid at all costs! Though, I don't understand why you can't just-!"  
>Sinbad put his hand up to halt Ja'far's ranting. As fun as ticking off his advisor was, he didn't bring Ja'far to his bedroom unconscious and tied him up for another one of his lectures.<br>"If you really want to return to work so badly, indulge me."  
>Ja'far raised an eyebrow at this, but otherwise allowed the king to continue to explain his deal.<br>"I want what's known as a blowjob...by you, of course."  
>If Ja'far's face wasn't red by now, it was on fire once he heard what was being asked of him. He knew that Sinbad had been requesting him as a bed partner, but he had thought it to be a curiosity he would eventually abandon for something more entertaining to his interests.<br>"S-Sinbad, you can't p-possibly want me to…to you?"  
>Sinbad nodded with a not so innocent smile and spread his legs before the embarrassed man on his bed.<br>"If you can get me off within thirty seconds or less, I'll let you go and never bother you for sexual favors again. However, if I win, I get to embrace you for a night. Just so it's perfectly clear, that means that I could do whatever I wished with you, and there would be no complaints on your end. Deal?"  
>Ja'far's mouth hung open in shock. He was still trying to process what was happening to him. He knew that he had done a lot of things in his life, but he didn't think anything warranted…this!<br>"W-What if I r-refused to take part in this…this s-stupid deal of yours."  
>Sinbad smiled as he cursed Ja'far to his fate:<br>"Well, obviously that would count as forfeit and crown me the winner by default. Now unless your goal is to let me have my way with you tonight, you'd best get over here and start your countdown."

* * *

><p>Ja'far sat on the floor on his knees in front of Sinbad with the kings half-erect shaft in front of his burning hot face. Ja'far wanted to just run out the door and beg someone to help him out of the situation, but couldn't bare the embarrassment of what rumors would arise once word got out of how he ended up this way. Sinbad simply sat there with an expectant look directed at his cute advisor.<br>"I'm waiting, Ja'far."  
>"Just give me a minute! I can't just-!"<br>With patience having run out, Sinbad grabbed both sides of Ja'far's head and made him engulf his erection.  
>"Time's up. Thirty seconds, Ja'far. The clocks ticking."<br>Ja'far did his best to glare at Sinbad, but started servicing the other as he did so. He bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace and tried not to gag when the king thrust into his mouth as a result of his work. Sinbad was surprised at how well, Ja'far was performing. He didn't think the ex-assassin had it in him. He decided to take it in stride and enjoy what was offered to him. Ja'far's mouth was hot and his tongue almost appeared to be well versed in the art of fellatio.  
>"Ah…You're quite…ngh…good at this…Ja'far. Tell me…is this your…hah…first time?"<br>Ja'far ignored his king and continued his work. fifteen seconds had already passed and Sinbad didn't seem any closer to ejaculating than when he started. He knew thirty seconds was ridiculous, but he thought that Sinbad would be a little farther along in the process of his climax by then.  
>"Ten seconds left, Ja'far. Shall I do a countdown to your fate for you?"<br>Ja'far's eyes widened and faintly heard as the king started his countdown while he panicked.  
>"…five, four, three, two…"<br>In a last ditch effort to claim victory, Ja'far lightly scraped his teeth on the underside of Sinbad's erection, went as deep as his throat would let him and swallowed. Sinbad, who had not seen this coming lost his focus and climaxed inside Ja'far's awaiting mouth. Ja'far released Sinbad's cock in surprise and got some of his hard earned work on his face and clothes.  
>Once both had a chance to catch their breath, Ja'far looked up at his king with his face covered cum and tears he hadn't realized he shed from being unable to breath on occasion. Sinbad eyed him with a look as though he were observing him.<br>"Where did you learn a trick like that, huh?"  
>Ja'far averted his eyes from the king as he tried to wipe his face with his shoulders, as his hands were still tied.<br>"Have you forgotten that I had another life before I came to you? We all have our secrets, Sin. This was one I was hoping to take to my grave."  
>Sinbad watched Ja'far's attempts to clean himself for a few minutes before he grabbed the towel he had used to dry his hair and leaned over to take Ja'far's face in one hand and use the one holding the towel to wipe away the cum and sweat that covered his advisors face. Ja'far allowed himself to be cleaned as he looked into Sinbad's eyes.<br>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You had your reasons to refuse me so readily, I should have respected that. Forgive me?"  
>Ja'far smiled at the look of worry and compassion reflected in the older man's eyes. He shook his head and laid his head on Sinbad's thigh, much to the kings surprise.<br>"You shouldn't apologize. I could have run anytime I wanted, but I chose to remain here. Anyway, I believe you've won the bet, have you not?"  
>Sinbad's eyes widened at what his advisor was implying. It's true that he had gone over his time limit by a few seconds, but after what Ja'far had told him, he didn't believe he could take anymore than this.<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>Ja'far giggled at Sinbad's shock. It was true that at first he had resisted at his full might, but with him now being hard from their earlier actions, he couldn't just leave without asking for a favor in return.<br>"I'm saying I lost, Idiot King. Do want me to paint you a picture? Hurry up and claim me already!"

* * *

><p>Ja'far's moans escalated as he rode Sinbad's cock, while the king held him up. Ja'far's hands were still tied as Sinbad refused to let his delight free just yet. To be perfectly honest, the idea of his partner being unable to have any control excited him to no end. With Ja'far being unable to do much of anything without assistance made Sinbad feel quite powerful, especially when Ja'far begged him on occasion to release his so that he could pleasure himself. Who knew the straight-laced man was such a minx in the sack?<br>"Hah! Ah…S-Sin….Hah…I…c-can't….Oh! Sin!"  
>Sinbad smirked as he looked into the half-lidded, lust-filled eyes of his lover and couldn't resist crushing their lips together. Their tongues met in a heated kiss with Ja'far admitting defeat almost immediately. Once Sinbad felt his second climax approaching, he finally answered the many wishes of Ja'far and stroked the younger man's erection to a point that made Ja'far all but scream Sinbad's name. Sinbad ended their little escapade with a trick he learned days before, and blew a warm bout of air into Ja'far's ear and within seconds, both reached their climax simultaneously. Ja'far ended up collapsing onto Sinbad as the older man fell backward with his lover enveloped in his arms.<br>"Well…that was…different."  
>Ja'far glanced up and glared at his king while Sinbad undid the tie on his sash, so as to finally free his hands.<br>"You're better not be implying that after all this, you'll tell me that men aren't your preference after having sex with me!"  
>Sinbad laughed at Ja'far's almost angry, desperate look as tears from their joining dried themselves on his cheeks. He wiped away the tears and brushed back his advisors hair as he gazed at Ja'far's blushing face lovingly.<br>"While men are certainly not my area of expertise, I would say that I find myself craving you once more. Up for another round?"  
>Ja'far blushed heavily as Sinbad's face moved in closer to his. He let their lips meet in a passionate kiss and pulled away for a much needed gulp of air.<br>"Idiot King…I better be allowed the use of my arms this time."  
>Sinbad chuckled at Ja'far's pouting face.<br>"Why not? Although I do have to question the negotiations about your eyesight?"  
>"Absolutely not, you perverted king!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[After Story Monologue]:<strong>

**Momo: Once again, congratulations to Mizaya Zoldyck for winning the poll and helping me with the idea for my next story. Mizaya also has a few Magi/マギ stories for those who are interested, so please check out her page please! [Bows Deeply] Also, I'm super sorry this took so long! My old laptop broke and it took forever to get a new one ordered and shipped! **

**But, I'm back in the game and I'm ready to crank out new stories for the new year, as I have not slacked in the inspiration department! I have a whole bunch of story ideas lined up and ready to be written! Thanks again to Mizaya Zoldyck! It was a pleasure working with you! [Waves to Camera] Until next time! Bye Bye! [Turns Camera Off]  
><strong>

**[Extra]: As always, please do not hesitate on relaying to me any constructive criticism. I am always reading any new comments and messages that may come in and am always welcome to your opinions of my work. Let me know if my characterizations seem at all too OC as I try to keep my stories as realistic and relative to the fandom as possible! Thanks!**


End file.
